We are young, well at least I am
by Pineapples2daMAX
Summary: When Shaney gets kidnapped by some freak scientist, everyone in station is looking for her. What happens when they find her a month later and she's different...like 16 years different. Now they've got a teenage 30 year old on their hands with no way to turn her back. And not to mention that fact that she can't remember who they are. Fem!Shawn. Carlowe.
1. Never mess with nerds

Chapter 1: Never mess with nerds

A slight maximum ride crossover

De-aged Fem!Shawn

Carlton ran down another corridor. He stopped to kick a door in, swearing loudly when he experienced eyes didn't discover anything new. He signaled his team to head down the next hallway and sped down the white tiled floor as fast as his Italian leather shoes would take him. His heart felt heavy with dread every time a room came up clean. He'd made a promise to someone, and he didn't intend to let the police Sargent down.

But it was all happening so fast. One moment, SBPD's finest is busting into a building, rushing pass crates with confused beings in them, taking down any _scientists_ in the way. They had gotten a tip from there inside man that the employees (or most commonly known here as white coats) we're exporting their mutant guards for a new batch coming from New Jersey. This was when they would be at there weakest. As soon as they pulled up to the enormous gray building in Death Valley with a squad from LA, they split into teams. Once the doors hit the floor, men and women headed in every direction looking fortheir number one target. The one the departmengauss grown to know and love with her wacky movie references and spontaneous visions. The one who has been missing for a month.

He couldn't phantom what these...psychos had put the young woman through. He had seen the results of their test – their sick attempts to advance the human race by adding a small percentage of animal DNA and adding powers that only happen comic books. These creatures-no humans, children even!-had been severely traumatized, not being able to speak and flinching at every movement.

He snapped out of his reverie when a familiar face came into view. "O'Hara! That halls already been cleared!" He turned around to his squad. "You three, go arrest any white coats and unlock as many cages as you can. O'Hara, you and your team come with me. It make this process go faster." None questioned his authority.

They ran down two more hallways, the same five words every few seconds. The faint sound of gunshots could be heard in the distance. Lassiter frowned. '_Reinforcements_..' Unconsciously, the team picked up the pace.

The group turned the corner an–"Lassie!" The head detective skidded to a stop and whipped his head to the right. With the door wide open he could perfectly see Shaney...in a glass cylinder, probably looking the most terrified her had every seen her. Lassiter signaled the group to radio it in that they had found there mark while he and O'Hara entered the large room. They were closing in...so close to the door...5 steps...4...3...2...but they weren't close enough.

Shaney's scream was all they need to hear to know they were too late. All of a sudden smoke filled Shaney's glass cylinder as some sort of liquid rained down on her while a blue light was hitting the glass from what could easily be mistaken for a satellite. Upon entering, the duo could make out a rather small man hovering over a keyboard, fingers flying across the letters, occasionally leaving to flip a switch now and then. "Stop it!" Lassiter ran and tackled the smaller man down. By then, the rest of the gang started to file in. You could hear the soft pat of Shaney's fistss as they hit the glass.

Henry turned to O'Hara, who was closest to the dashboard. "Don't just stand there! Turn it off!" Juliet look at him unbelievably. "And how exactly am I suppose to do that?!" This is when a reasonably young man wearing a lab coat entered the room. He gently pushed the female detective asides as he repeated his coworkers process but with a different result. The light soon retracted and the smoke and water shut off. And then there was silence.

Everyone waited holding their breath to see if the hyper active girl would burst out of the container and surprise them by throwing pineapple pie at Carlton. But that never happened, nothing did. It was only when Chief Vick had enough of the tension and pulled out her gun, knocking the butt against the solid causing deathly snowflakes to quickly shower and mist be relieved into the air. When everything cleared out Karen couldn't help but gasp. I mean who could blame her? What would you do if some one you worked with was suddenly a teenager?


	2. And you wonder why kids hate school

Chapter 2: And you wonder why kids hate school

Everyone sat quietly in the empty hallway that was The School. They waited, knowing that one of _them_ was checking the over the de-aged Shaney and no matter how wrong it was, they knew he was the only who knew what to look for. LAPD's forensics team was checking for fingerprints of the white coats who'd fled the sceen, while the rest of the Santa Barbara's crew was looking for anymore kids. A shiver ran down Carlton's spine as an image of youngsters from the ages of what was supected 4 to 17 entered his mind. As if Juliet read his very thoughts, brought up the subject.

"This is so wrong...not just Shaney, but everything about this place. I mean...how could you do such innhumane things to childern?" she said, her voice cracking at the end. Gus looked at her with sad eyes. "People would go to drastic measures in order to do what they think is right. But anyone could cleary see that this is to far. Taking these kids from there families, locking them up like dogs and having them do these tests like lab rats...it's disgusting." a flash of hatred shown through his dark chocolate eyes. There was another moment of silence until McNabb spoke up.

"Did anyone else...did you see that little girl? With the blonde hair?" Everyone knew exactly who he was talking about. "She didn't show any fear or curiosity when we broke down the doors or when we started shooting to werewolf things. She just sat there, looking on with what I think was hope...like someone would come and take her home. I know this doesn't sound right but she sort of reminded me of kitten in a shelter." Buzz said sheepishly.

"That's a good way to put it considering we've been called and treated way worst." a voice said. The hallway crew turned there their heads in the direction from where it came. Their eyes quickly took in a group of fairly tall, atractive teens. Three boy, three girls. There was a dark skinned girl with big doe eye holding a younder blond boy's hand tight and close to her. Then there were the three who looked the oldest - a strawberry blondboy who seemed to be staring off into space and a handsome brunette with olive skin and dark gray eyes. The voice came from a girl with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. She had a certain look of authority that practically yelled "I'm the leader!" Not to mention that she was in the front and everyone stayed close to her. The gray eyed boy was holding the said little girl in his arms, she looking very comfortable and save in them.

"And you are..." Henry started.

"Maximum Ride." she stated. She turned around. "The mocca girl is Nudge, the small boy is Gazzy, Iggy here is our blind pyro, the dark one is Fang and the little cutie in his arms is Angel." She pushed Gus over and made some room for her to sit down. "Since you already know of our little mutant parade, we'll fill you in on the rest. Those werewolves - they're Erasers. They are definatly something you want to stay away from. At times, they look human but when they want to, they turn into those ugly wolf men. The School uses them as guards, police...executioners." she waited a second to let this new information to sink in. "The School is where nightmare come to life and even though the make your favorite super heros come to life, they put kids like us through hell to get the best results. So listen to me closely. Stay away from this life." Carlton scoffed. Max turned her head to where he sat in front of her, next to the door. She narrowed her eyes. "There something you gotta say, detective?"

"Not really. It's just that you tell us to stay away from all of this while our coworker is in there, being examined but an ex-scientist because she's be scientifically altered into a teenager again with no way to turn back. It seems to me that we are already to deep into this shit to just up and leave it be." the head detective said as he looked at her, daring the adolescent to tell him other wise. This time Angel spoke up.

"She was really nice. Because she spoke back a lot, the Erasers would put her in her place by not giving her food or making sure the tests were extra hard. But even then, she made sure to get to know all of us and always filled us with kind words and funny jokes. She had this air around her that made evey thing feel alright. She kinda reminded me of Max" Max's hard look softened at this revelation.

"I sorry about your friend. No one should have that done to them. But in all seriousness, once you find out what exactly's up with her, head in to other direction. Keep her as far away from here and any guys who look like models in suits. Cause once the higher ups hear about this, they are going to try and get her back. They dont want to be known as wack jobs with weird fantasies." she stopped her explanation when Karen raised her hand. "Yeah?"

"I dont mean to intrude but how do you know so much about this. Your obiviously weren't here before since your wearing everyday clothes." Fang smirked when Iggy answered. "Well beside the fact that we are avian freaks, Max here is supose to be the savior of the world. That is until the white coats striped her of that titled and sent crazed experiments to kill us. The rest of us are her band of mutant angels." Juliet looked at him shocked. "You guys are really part bird?"

Angel suddenly jumped out of Fang's arms and behind her, pure white wings with a seven foot wingspand spread out as she flew above their heads. She gracefully landed in the middle of the hallway. Eyes widen as stood there doing her best impression of a ballerina finishing her dance. Before anyone could say anything, the man from before came out and looked at everyone expectingly. "You can come in now."


	3. Call Me A Stranger

Chapter Three: Call Me A Stranger

They all filed into the laboratory, taking in how everything was either white or silver but shiny all over. They notice test tubes and beakers and jars with labels on them on shelves. Top of the line computers were lined against one wall where a blond woman sat at one of them, seeming to ignore their presence. The man – whose name tag said Batchelder – led them to the very back of the lab to a distinctive table, one with a teenage girl on top. Everyone (including the mutants) stood in a large U around it with Batchelder on the end where her head laid. He picked up a clip board and began his presentation.

"From what I saw, Shaney is the way she is because of the liquid that had rained down on her in the overhead shower. Its chemicals seem to be what older people would use in order to get rid of dead skin. But from what I can tell, the doctor behind all of this had used something much stronger, causing her to appear younger than she is, almost like Turner's syndrome. From the toxicology test, we discovered that she had been injected with Sydrolion, something the School had created in order to shrink the bones of the subject." Batchelder stopped when the woman from before made her way into their little conference.

She took a needle out of her lab coat and stuck it in the vein of Shaney's elbow. Everyone flinched at her swiftness. "I'm going to need a urine sample when she wakes up." She said as she cotton swabbed her arms, placing them in zip lock baggies. "I'm also going to need the own she was wearing to test the mist that was in the container." The other scientist coughed, gaining the woman's attention.

"Is there anything you want to _add _Anne?" She stared at Batchelder, as if having an inner conversation. It seems like the former won as she sighed and turned to the group.

"Even though I hate to be the bearer of bad news" Max scoffed at that. "It seems that we won't be able to produce a cure for this dilemma just yet since the doctor who starter this experiment was in the _advance_ department." Henry flashed a glare in her direction.

"I don't care if he discovered Mars! HE did this to my daughter so he has to fix it! Can't you just pull up his files or something? Or better yet threaten him to give up the cure? The faster we get this over with the better." This made Anne narrow eyes at the elder.

"Well it would help if Dr. Chu was alive than wouldn't it! When your detective knocked him down, Dr. Chu twisted his neck the wrong way, breaking it. Not to mention that he had a photographic memory so he practically didn't need to write anything down…much like your friend here right?" she said snippily. Juliet arched an eyebrow at Henry.

"Mr. Spencer, what is she talking about?"

"Yes Henry, what _is_ she talking about?" Karen said. Since it seemed like Henry couldn't say anything, Anne gladly answered for him.

"From looking at her hospital files, it seemed like Shaney has an eidetic memory which is inherited from her mother. It seems to me that she just takes the information she gets from the cases she works on and deducts reasonable solutions that end up being right. According to paper work of the cases Shaney has participated it, the culprit always gives the wanted confession. So into truth she is just highly intelligent, not a psychic." The group was stunned into silence. Juliet and Buzz looked hurt, Gus and Henry looked ashamed, as if it was their fault Anne let the cat out of the bag. Karen looked slightly angered while Carlton looked…well blank. The head detective felt a mixture of emotions. He knew from the start that the woman was a fake - hell he had practically grasped at every opportunity he got to out her! Any other moment five years ago, he would be smug and would've happily snap the cuff on her. But now that he fully got to know her, to see the good work she did…he didn't know how to feel. Everyone snapped out of their little moment of recognition when Nudge spoke up.

"Maybe that's why Dr. Chu took her. Because she had so much potential." Max came back to the group (they hadn't even notice when she left!) with a handful of papers.

"Yeah or maybe Itex cut him a deal so that they could have this de-aging formula for themselves." Gus snapped his head towards her.

"Itex? As in the multinational cooperation Itex?" Gus said, astonished. Henry looked confused and mad because he was confused.

"What the hell is Itex? Are they important?" Gus looked disbelieving at the unknowing elder.

"Are they import- are you insane. Itex owns practically the whole word, having bases in every country. I hear there's about five in France! Seriously Mr. Spencer you need to get out more." Henry scoffed. "Anyway what does Itex have to with any of this?" Jeb and Anne looked grim.

"More than you want to know." Suddenly a groan came from the center of the table. Every head swerved to the centric of this whole ordeal, just in time to see her open her blue hazel eyes.

X

Shaney paced around what the little space the glass cylinder provided. She didn't know what was going on as everything had be quite confusing – staring with when two really buff men threw her in the back of the stereotype kidnapping van. They brought her to this place that seemed to come straight out of a million sci-fi flicks she knew she saw. It was swarmed with men in white lab coats making her run and jump nonstop and refusing to feed her. There were other kids – most of them teenagers- only smiling whenever she told a joke but never talking. They seemed to have been altered as some came with scales or more than your normal number of eyes. She had seen many die in the many days she's been here.

And now her she was, in a large glass, about to be turned into who knows what. When she heard the alarm, her heart started beating fast. Maybe her friends found her. Or maybe the government had come to take down this messed up wonderland. Either way she was getting out of her. She looked over to the small Asian man, seeing him hurrying his process. She could hear the muffled sounds of guns shots and footsteps all over the place. She looked out the open door waiting for her savior.

But as the seconds dragged on, her hope began to waver. What if they didn't find her? What if she was transformed into some type of unidentifiable freak when Jake Chan's mini me is done with her? What if- suddenly a familiar head of salt pepper came into her line of vision. "Lassie!" Yes! It was like she was Timmy stuck in the well and her loyal companion had come to save her (not that's he needed to know that). Oh and Jules was there two! Talk about killing two bricks with one stone! Now you know you have amazingly awesometastic friends when they come to pull you out of Revenge of the Nerds – Evil Edition. They ran and rand and then they were gone. Shaney screamed at their disappearance before she had suddenly found it hard to breathe as a mist obscured her sight. She banged on the container, trying to gain someone's' attention, the feeling of something wet not passing her. As her world fades to back she thought on thing.

_At least they tried._

X

The first thing she noticed was the cold feeling of metal under her. The second (which really should have been the first) was that she wasn't dead since she could breathe. The third thing she noticed was all the noises she heard all around her. She tried to hear where they were coming from but that just mad her head hurt. She groaned and suddenly all noise stopped. She sighed (or at least she think she did) and opened her eyes…before shutting them immediately afterwards. "to…bright." Someone must have gotten the message as the light behind her eyelids certainly dimmed. She opened them again, only to find heads everywhere she looked. She gave a small yelp and sat up straight, her arms spread wide at her sides. "You all need to stay out of my bubble ok?" she stated only to receive confused looks in return. "What are you all staring at? Did I suddenly grow a second head or something…cause that would make it really hard to go to the movies without getting the crap seats." The looks soon turned to shock.

A man – reasonably handsome, had some stubble going on, must be some sort of doctor according to the coat – stepped into her POV blocking everyone else. "Hello, my name is Jeb Batchelder and I'm going to ask you some questions. You were in an accident and we need to make sure you're ok." She nodded in understanding. "Ok. What is your name."

"Shaney." She stated the oblivious. This earned a round of relieved sighs from everyone. Damn, what did she do, fall down a flight of stairs?

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"What's your favorite fruit?"

"Pineapple of course! That's basically the Zeus of all fruit!" What was up with this doctor and asking wack job questions.

"Ok. How old are you." When she went to answer, her mind drew a blank. As she tried to remember she found out that she couldn't remember a lot of things like her eye color or her height, not even her own birthday!

"Hmmm. Ok. Sweetheart what's your name?"

"Savannah." Wait a second…Awww shit.


End file.
